Bath
by gwosh
Summary: Makoto a une soudaine envie de prendre un bain avec son meilleur ami.
1. Bath

Je sens qu'aujourd'hui sera une journée particulière. Je ne sais pas pourquoi,mais quelque chose me pousse à tenter de nouveaux trucs,des trucs que je n'osais pas faire avant. C'est l'été et dans la salle de cours aussi il fait chaud. Je vois Haruka regarder par la fenêtre,comme toujours. Esperons que le prof ne le lui fasse pas remarquer à force… Et esperons qu'il ne me voit pas le regarder. Car je ne peux pas détacher mon regard de lui. Il est beau et j'aime le regarder. Je suis heureux de passer tous ces jours en sa compagnie.J'essaie de lui lancer des œillades plus discrètes. Une chance que j'ai été placé ainsi. A l'intercours,je décide d'aller le voir. Les autres élèves ont l'air d'être occupés. J'en profite pour prendre une chaise et m'installer devant le bureau de Haruka.

« -Ce cours m'a un peu fatigué. » Il hocha la tête. Je n'attendais pas spécialement de réponse de sa part . Il tourne sa tête et regarde encore par la fenêtre.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si interessant à regarder par là ? lui dis je en souriant.

-Rien de spécial. Des fois il y a le reflet donc je peux te voir. » Et il me sort ça comme ça !? Mon dieu,donc il me regarde en cours ?

« -Tu es vraiment rouge,Makoto… » Et voila,je laisse trop ressortir mes émotions… Je le vois sourire discrètement. Ca lui arrive souvent en ce moment. Est-ce qu'il se douterait de quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit ,s'il continue à faire cette têtre trop mignonne,je vais craquer ! Voyant le soleil taper dehors,une idée me vint à l'esprit. J'hésite un instant.

Haruka s'aperçut de mon attitude,comme s'il savait que je m'appretais à lui dire un truc. Il me regarda d'un air interrogé.

« -…..

-Haru… est ce que… tu as chaud ? » Argh ! Plus bizarre comme question, y a pas !

« -Oui... et d'ailleurs,j'ai bien envie de me baigner là…

-Alors prenons un bain ensemble après les cours ! » Cette phrase m'échappa de la bouche,mais c'était bel et bien ce que je souhaitais. Haruka me regarda,stupéfait. Il regarde autour de lui,je fais de même. Ouf,personne n'a l'air d'avoir entendu.

« -Quelle idée… Mais oui,pourquoi pas ?

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas,vivement la fin des cours ! » Il m'adresse un sourire en retour. La dernière heure parut bien évidemment interminable La sonnerie retentit et j'attendit Haruka. Lui aussi avait l'air pressé de rentrer. Enfin,c'est ce que moi j'espére. A mi-chemin,il me dit que ce serait mieux d'aller chez lui,sa baignoire étant plus grande que la mienne.

« -Tu sais,ça m'a étonné que tu me proposes ça d'un coup. Tu aurais pas envie de me faire des choses bizarres au moins ? »

Je le vois sourire d'un air mutin. Depuis quand est il capable de faire des allusions comme ça !?Et pourquoi pense t-il à ça? J'ai l'air si prévisible que ça?

« -Mais pas du tout,je trouve ça juste cool de profiter d'un peu de fraîcheur avec toi. »

Mouais,réponse à moitié vraie. J'aimerais bien profiter de son corps également. Plus que d'habitude,plus que de simple regards. Arrivé devant chez lui,tout va bien. Mais devant la porte de la salle de bain,une boule au ventre,symbole de trac mais aussi d'excitation,commence à se former. Cet après midi,je le sens,on va conclure ! Enfin,c'est ce que moi j'espère. Mais il n'y a pas un endroit plus romantique pour faire ma déclaration ?... Après tout,Haruka adore l'eau alors je pense qu'il n'y aura pas mieux tout compte fait. Pendant toutes mes interrogations,je vois Haruka déboutonner sa chemise,dévoilant son maaagnifique dos ,déboutonnant son pantalon,dévoilant ses maaagnifiques jambes et commencant à faire couler l'eau chaude.

«-Ben alors Makoto,t'attends quoi?»

En contemplant mon ami,j'avais carrément oublié le fait que j'étais resté immobile à l'entrée de la salle de bain. Lui était déjà presque nu ,et moi j'attendais comme un idiot. Je vais encore devoir m'excuser de mon étourderie.

Il s'adosse au rebord de la baignoire et fait mine d'attendre. Je me dévêtit moi aussi et m'empresse de le rejoindre,accroupit et attendant que la baignoire se remplisse.

"-Tu n'as pas enlevé ton calecon... me lança t-il.

-Toi non plus Haru.

-Tu me matais en train de me déshabiller,tu crois que je t'ai pas vu?

-Haha,ça te gêne?

-Mmm...pas spécialement."

Je le regarde. Il rougit légèrement. C'est bien parti.

La baignoire est à peine remplie que les yeux de Haru s'illuminent déjà.Quel impatient...J'enlève mon caleçon et commence à m'immerger,cachant mon intimité avec une serviette. J'invite Haruka à me rejoindre. Il me demande de cacher mes yeux pour pas que je le vois. Inhabituel,tant de pudeur de sa part. Mais j'essaie de ne pas tricher pour ne pas le décevoir. Enfin dans l'eau,Haru pousse un long soupir de satisfaction.

"-C'est trop bon..."

Evidemment,après ça,une pensée salace me vient à l'esprit. Mais j'essaie de me contrôler. Je vois qu'il a l'air encore un peu recroquevillé dans son coin. C'est vrai que je prend un peu toute la place.

"-Détend toi Haru,la baignoire est grande,tu peux t'étendre plus."

Il ne se fait pas prier et fait glisser ses deux longues jambes le long de mon corps,de chaque côté. Elles effleurent ma peau. J'ai un frisson.

"-Ce serait plutôt à toi de te détendre Makoto..." me dit-il avec un sourire mutin.

Me détendre,ça j'aimerais bien. Le voir devant moi fait battre mon coeur. Lui est inflexible,enfin en a l'air,tandis que moi,je panique. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se retrouve comme ça,mais la proximité de nos corps me donne...incroyablement chaud. C'est inexplicable. J'essaie de faire mine de rien. La tête en arrière,je me focalise sur le plafond de la salle de bain.


	2. Chapter 2

Je me sens incroyablement vide. Les mots ne veulent,une fois de plus,pas sortir de ma bouche. Mais si j'ai réussi à aller jusque là,je peux sans doute faire bien plus. Je me doute que Haruka n'a pas décliné l'invitation par amour pour l'eau mais je suis persuadé que si je tente quelque chose,il ne me repoussera pas. Malgré ça,si ce malheur arrive,je pense que je ne pourrais plus le regarder en face. Mais nous nous connaissons depuis si longtemps. Nous somme restés tout le temps ensemble,en se contentant de la présence de l'autre. J'espère juste ne pas avoir interprété ses sentiments trop vite. Car moi,je l'aime.

J'ai sans doute un peu trop réfléchi. Peut être faut il maintenant que je passe à la pratique. J'analyse la situation. Etant donné que ses jambes sont de chaque côté de mon corps,je suppose qu'elles doivent être suffisamment écartées comparés aux miennes. J'étends ma jambe pour vérifier quelque chose. Avec mon pied,j'effleure sa virilité.

"-Ah!"

Son cri me surprend. Je m'attendais à une réaction,mais pas à quelque chose d'aussi perceptible et audible.

"-Makoto!

-Excuse-moi,ma jambe a ripée!

-Tu l'as fait exprès!"

Il me regarde,l'air passablement énervé,puis baisse vivement la tête. Il plonge alors ses mains dans l'eau,comme pour vérifier quelque chose.

"-Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

Il ne me répond pas. Tout à coup,son corps se contracte. Son visage prend une teinte rouge tandis qu'il se recroqueville sur lui-même,la main toujours enfouie sous l'eau.

"-Dis moi ce que tu as..."

Je m'approche de lui et lui touche le genou.

"-Ah!"

Je le regarde,les yeux écarquillés. Il fait de même.

"-Ne...Ne me touche pas maintenant..."

Intrigué par son comportement,je commence tout de même par avoir une petite idée de ce qu'il se passe. Avec toute la délicatesse possible,j'écarte ses genoux qui me bloquent le passage. Il ne montre aucun signe de protestation. Je suis sur la bonne voie. Je regarde son visage. Sa bouche est entrouverte et ses yeux brillants. On dirait qu'il n'a pas encore saisi la situation. Il a l'air tout égaré et je trouve ça mignon malgré moi.

Hésitant,je lui caresse la joue. Il ferme les yeux. J'aime la tournure que prend les événements. Je ne pensais pas que tout se passerait aussi bien. Ma main plonge elle aussi dans l'eau. Je tâtonne un peu jusqu'à ce que la main de Haru me guide. Ses doigts s'accrochent aux miens jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

C'est dur et chaud. Ca devient plus que tentant. Je regarde Haru avec insistance,histoire d'avoir son autorisation pour aller plus loin. Il me lance un regard du genre "Qu'est ce que tu attends?". Le message est passé Haru! Je l'invite à se loger dans mes bras.

"-Ce sera plus confortable comme ça.."

Il s'accroche tendrement à mes épaules. Ma main commence alors son travail. Doucement,sensuellement,elle parcourt le membre durci dans toute sa longueur. Savoir que je le touche me procure une excitation immense. J'essaie de lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. J'espère seulement ne pas être le seul à en ressentir. Mais je pense être sur la bonne voie. Il soulève ses hanches pour être hors de l'eau et faciliter le mouvement de ma main. Une expression que je n'avais encore jamais vu sur le visage de Haru commence à se former. C'est encore mieux que dans mes fantasmes... Nous sommes peau contre peau,je peux sentir tout les détails de son corps contre le mien. Ses muscles fins se pressent contre les miens,plus saillants,comme s'ils s'emboitaient,comme s'ils étaient destinés à se retrouver ensemble... Chacune des parcelles de notre corps,les plus sensibles soient elles ,se frôlent. Haruka approfondit le contact à mesure que ma main le caresse. Il me serre plus fort,passe ses bras autour de ma nuque,les fais glisser sensuellement tout le long de mon dos,comme s'il s'abandonnait complètement au plaisir. Cela me rassure. Il ne me repousse pas,me fais profiter de sa peau douce,sans aucune pudeur... Et je me sens moi aussi basculer,comme s'il prenait l'ascendant sur moi. J'ai l'impression d'être touché de partout,de ressentir ses mains de partout...Son souffle,de plus en plus fort,me caresse l'oreille. Toutes ces sensations me font perdre tout contrôle,mais je veux que Haruka vienne avant moi. J'accélère alors mon mouvement d'une main tandis que l'autre s'affaire à lui caresser son torse. Je sens son sexe devenir de plus en plus chaud,palpitant et grossissant... Ses yeux se plissent jusqu'à se fermer complètement. Son visage se détache de ma nuque,basculant légèrement en arrière. Sa bouche grande ouverte et dans un dernier cambrement,toute sa semence se répand sur mon torse,l'irradiant de chaleur. Devant cette scène,je ne peux me retenir et jouis également dans un râle assez peu contenu.

Haruka se relaisse tomber sur moi tendrement,haletant encore frénétiquement. Je sens encore ses hanches trembler. Sûrement encore sous l'effet de l'excitation,il se met à lécher avidement le sperme qui avait atteint mon épaule.

"-Makoto..."

L'entendre murmurer mon prénom après tout ça me procure un frisson. Je sens sa langue parcourir ma peau intensément. On dirait qu'il ne ressent pas plus d'embarras que ça. Mais dans un sens,ça ne me surprend pas vraiment. Et ça ne me déplait pas. Lui qui a l'habitude de se déshabiller chaque fois qu'il voit un point d'eau... Mais le voir sous cet angle,le voir prendre son pied comme ça... On peut dire que ma journée est bel et bien réussie. J'ai enfin franchi un cap avec Haru.

"-C'était bon..." me dit il entre deux coups de langue humides.

Qu'il le dise par lui même me rassure. Je ne savais pas trop comment engager la conversation après ça. J'acquiesce en lui caressant la tête. Le voir ainsi blotti contre moi,encore chaud,me donne envie de pleurer. Mais c'est que du bonheur. Tant de satisfactions en une journée,c'est presque trop!

Haru stoppe alors ma "toilette". Il lève ses yeux vers moi et esquisse un sourire. Petit mais perceptible. Et surtout tellement mignon. Comme apaisé,il les referme et pose sa tête contre mon torse.

"-Je suis soulagé... murmure t-il.

-Pourquoi?

-Je pensais que tu ne me toucherais jamais."

Jusqu'à maintenant,je pensais la même chose. D'un côté,cette pulsion due à la chaleur ne respecta pas vraiment mon objectif premier:lui avouer mon amour. Mais en le touchant comme je l'ai fait,et lui en acceptant mes caresses,nous avons mis nos sentiments respectifs à plat. Pas besoin de "je t'aime",notre amour est comme une évidence,et ce depuis très longtemps.

* * *

**Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout! Je traine toujours un peu pour publier ,mais je suis contente d'avoir pu vous livrer une fin QUI ME PLAIT! Et j'espère surtout que ça VOUS a plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire pour savoir si vous avez aimé et si je peux continuer à publier mes torchons! See you soon!**


End file.
